


An Italian Interlude

by mansikka



Series: Olive Branches [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec and Magnus have their weekend away.





	An Italian Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyGeisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyGeisha/gifts).



> Hello :) the lovely LazyGeisha asked that we see Alec and Magnus' weekend away in this series, so here it is! These are snapshots of that weekend together enjoying some coastal sun (and each other).
> 
> Thanks go as always to toughpaperround for suggestions!
> 
> Happy reading :)

Alec is impressed by the view. Magnus knows this from the soft huff he hears beside him, glad he portaled them directly on to the terrace so they could look see here first. This apartment in this tiny Italian coastal town is theirs for the weekend. Magnus intends for them to portal back at the very last moment on Sunday evening, which means they have two full days here from now. The skies are beautifully clear, the sun sparkling on the sea they look out over, and everything laid out before them so far is exactly as Magnus has planned.

There are two sun loungers set out at the perfect angle to enjoy the views out to sea at their leisure, as well as a large hot tub behind them that Magnus can't wait to use. Their bedroom is huge, and the bathtub that is sunk into the floor of the bathroom also has a view that is going to be amazing when they try it later. The apartment really is perfect. The last of his tension from a difficult week seeps from Magnus as he takes Alec's hand to lead him back outside.

"What do you think?" Magnus asks anyway once they return to the terrace, even if he already knows the answer from the smile on Alec's face.

Alec turns to look at him, pulling him in by the waist. "Magnus. It's perfect. Really."

"Are you sure?"

Alec kisses him, slow and sensual, with that gentle squeeze at his sides that Magnus always melts into. He closes his eyes and moves forward, smoothing his hands over Alec's chest. Alec smiles against his mouth when Magnus dips his thumb between the buttons of his shirt, tugging Magnus' own from his pants.

"You know. This view. It's pretty incredible," Alec says, tugging Magnus' shirt over his head without even a single glance at that view. Magnus snaps his fingers to send the shirt inside, and once more to remove everything else they're wearing.

"It is."

"So's this one," Alec adds, running his hands over Magnus' chest. Any retort Magnus is thinking of making is kissed from his mouth as Alec crowds against him, hands running over his back before cupping his ass.

Magnus snaps his fingers once more making a sunlounger slide across the terrace to their side, walking Alec backward to it and smiling as they fall and tangle together.

* * *

"This is good ice cream," Alec says as he takes Magnus' hand again after kicking off his flip flop for something caught beneath his foot and pausing to slot it back on.

They had a late start this morning after the hours they spent enjoying each other last night. Magnus is sure there isn't a surface in their apartment that they haven't now put to use. His limbs are this heavy, aching weight that is a beautiful reminder of their _exploration_ , one that kept them pinned in bed for hours after they woke.

They are making up for it now though. Their slow walk to explore the town that is their home until tomorrow evening started almost two hours ago. There is no room for lunch since they had such a big breakfast out on their terrace, though it would be rude to come to Italy and not sample something sweet.

"Alexander. You are in _Italy_. It is gelato, not ice cream," Magnus tells him, lapping at the scoop of vanilla in his cone. His scold is only teasing, purposeful to see the smirk it puts on Alec's face.

"Well. Whether it's _ice cream_ , or _gelato_ , it tastes good," Alec says, raising his arm to lap up the creamy trail currently dribbling down his wrist. He raises an eyebrow as Magnus watches him, eyes crinkling and a silent promise of _later_ that dries out Magnus' throat.

"Is there anywhere else you would like to see?"

"I don't think so? Maybe we could sit over there," Alec adds, pointing to a wall overlooking a stretch of the coast. "Sit for a while."

"Are you tired?"

"I just thought we could rest a while. And I've been thinking."

"Oh?" Magnus asks as they sit together, in a perfect spot that is just in the shade that doesn't obscure their view. 

"You seriously agreed to have dinner with my _mom_?"

Magnus takes his time to deal with a spill of ice cream wanting to be careful with how he answers, the very thought of Alec's mother casting a slight shade of doubt across his mood. "Of course."

"But Magnus, she… she's not, exactly, been… _kind_ to you."

Magnus recalls in perfect detail the conversation he'd had with Maryse in his apartment. He knows a _softening_ in someone's opinion of him when he sees one, but his history on the end of Maryse Lightwood's distaste won't let him quite believe it yet. Though there is nothing that he wouldn't do, wouldn't endure for Alec.

"Well. People change. I have to believe that people _want_ to change. And besides, it will be good for her. Good for us all."

"You're doing this for _me_. Aren't you," Alec says, his hand coming to rest on Magnus' lower back.

"Alexander," Magnus says, dropping his hand on his thigh. Alec gets it without him needing to say anything more, and rewards Magnus with a love-filled look before he leans in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Magnus tells him softly, claiming another kiss before Alec can pull back.

* * *

Magnus looks down at Alec's hand as he tugs him, following his glance over to a tiny restaurant. The walls of it are terracotta, and the tables Alec is heading for all a deep, dark wood finish. There are plants everywhere, climbing up the trellis panels surrounding the tables to keep them separate from the street the restaurant is on. Soft music drifts out from within, and a stout woman with beautifully curled grey hair beckons them closer, reaching out to squeeze over Magnus and Alec's joined hands.

" _Please_ ," she says, gesturing enthusiastically at a table, and almost smiling harder than Magnus does when Alec pulls out his chair for him to sit. It isn't a new gesture at all, though Magnus cherishes it nonetheless. He is _giddy_ when Alec sinks down opposite and _winks_ at him.

Their server points to herself. "Bettina."

"Uh. Magnus," Alec says, nodding towards him before raising his hand to press against his sternum. "Alec."

" _Alessandro_. Alessandro?" Bettina calls into the restaurant, beaming at Alec. "Italiano?"

Alec glances across the table at Magnus before sharply shaking his head. Bettina chuckles, folding her hands over the pad and paper she is holding as she sighs.

"Inglese… okay," Bettina says, gesturing at herself. "Not bad. Ah. _My_ Alessandro."

Magnus looks up at the tall man coming to stand by Bettina, who drops his arm around her shoulders and smiles as she introduces them all.

"Welcome," he says, leaning over the table to shake their hands. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Magnus says. Bettina begins talking to herself at speed, turning away to grab them menus which she lays out in front of them.

"But first. A small drink?" Alessandro asks. "Campari?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Please," Alessandro says as he disappears back inside.

"I leave you," Bettina says, waving at their menus then putting her hand up and spreading her fingers. "Five minutes. Okay?"

"Okay," Alec says, looking just as enchanted as she is with him. He goes to speak again but Alessandro has rejoined them, humming along to the music inside as he pushes two glasses of Campari in front of them both.

"Enjoy."

Magnus watches him leave, turning when Alec raises his glass for him to toast again.

"Bettina looks a lot like my Grandmother. Mom's mom," Alec says, looking at his drink after taking a sip and smiling in approval.

"She's very sweet."

"My grandmother was."

"I am far hungrier than I thought," Magnus adds as he peruses the menu, his stomach rumbling in protest that it is so long since lunch. Then he remembers they didn't really _have_ a lunch, besides their gelato.

"Me too. I think I want everything."

"Well. Perhaps if we choose a couple of dishes, we can share. Perhaps some sides."

"Well. I like the look of this cioppino."

"And the risotto looks wonderful."

"So. If we get those, and…" Alec's voice trails away as his finger runs down the menu. "No, wait. This looks good, too."

Magnus stretches to look checking the same item on his own menu. "Ligurian buridda?"

"Yeah."

"So, cioppino, liguarian buridda, and perhaps some sides… risotto milanese, and… green beans?" Magnus reads, looking at the dish that is garnished with wedges of lemon alongside capers.

"So long as you don't make me eat the capers," Alec says, grinning at him as he puts his menu back down.

"I promise."

They order the moment Bettina returns, both of them enchanted as she first calls the order through to the kitchen, and then tells them a little history of the town that is their home for the weekend. Alessandro joins her briefly, squeezing Bettina's shoulders before returning back inside.

"Soon," Bettina says, stepping back as Alessandro returns once more with a small platter.

"Oh. You didn't need to," Magnus begins to say as the platter is slid in front of them. There is a caprese salad, sauteed zucchini, and small squares of bruschetta.

"You look like my grandfather. No! My grandson," Bettina says. Magnus ducks when she reaches out to squeeze Alec's cheek, enchanted that he leans into it without so much as a flinch. "And you are very high. _Tall._ _Eat_."

"Well. We can't argue with that," Magnus says, picking up his cutlery and waiting for Alec to do the same.

Alec squeezes Magnus' knee between his own beneath the table, smiling as he transfers some of their starters on to his plate.

* * *

The moonlight dances across the surface of the water, the only sounds around them the waves crashing against the beach. Alec looks beautiful framed by the soft light above as he leads him across the sand, turning to smile when Magnus tugs.

"Are you still full?"

Bettina and Alessandro pushed more dishes on them in between their ordered food, insisting on three different samples of dessert as well as a number of wines. Magnus left a generous tip that he'd had to sneak inside when Bettina tried to heavily discount their bill. He'd been sure he might fall asleep right there at the table had Alec not pulled him to his feet. They'd followed the path behind the restaurant down to the beach, taking a slow stroll to recover from their meal. 

"A little better," Alec replies, stopping them from walking altogether to cup Magnus' face and claim a kiss. He plays his fingers over Magnus' stomach, then smiles when instead he tucks them beneath his shirt. "You?"

"Oh. This walk is most definitely helping."

"I expected there to be more people here," Alec says when they begin walking again.

Aside from one other couple in the distance, and a man walking a dog they passed just ten minutes ago, Alec and Magnus have the beach almost entirely to themselves. Magnus is glad they are both wearing shorts and flip flops as well as half-open shirts. It's late, but it's still warm and humid, and on top of all that food they might otherwise be uncomfortable.

"Me too," Magnus says as he glances around them. There really isn't another soul in sight.

"Are you okay to keep walking? Or maybe we could stop for a while?"

Magnus looks to where Alec is gesturing, a small set of steps that lead up to a platform that looks out over the sea. He goes as guided, settling in Alec's arms as he holds him from behind, absently pressing kisses to his shoulder as they enjoy their view.

"I know it's selfish. But I really don't want to go back yet."

Alec squeezes Magnus gently for his words, pressing a longer kiss to the back of his neck. "That's not selfish."

"Oh, it is. Anything to keep you to myself for a little longer; I would give just about anything."

Magnus feels Alec smile against his shoulder, leaning back firmer against him and closing his eyes for Alec's continued kisses.

"It's not selfish. I want that too. If I didn't have so much to do on Monday, I'd say we could stay longer."

Magnus doesn't mean to sigh for how much he wants them to extend their time here. They have all of tomorrow to come yet, but for now, all he can picture is this time away with Alec. They've been so busy lately, spending as much time together as they can but never going too far because of all the work waiting for them.

"Well," he says, clawing back his thoughts picturing them away for a longer period, "we will just have to indulge in the rest of our time here."

"Actually. How would you feel about us taking, I don't know… maybe a week? Maybe next month?"

"Alexander?"

"It's just… we've had so little time just for us since… we were _fighting_. And I know we're good now," Alec adds, tucking his fingers beneath Magnus' shirt to slot together against his stomach, careful not to press too hard. "But we've… Magnus. I need you to know there isn't _anything_ I wouldn't do for you. Anything."

Magnus turns to rest his head against Alec's, covering and squeezing his hands. "I know."

"Including, arranging for us to have more than just a weekend away together. You're important to me, Magnus. I know you know that, but I… I want to show you that too."

Magnus tilts back for a kiss, raising one hand to cup the back of Alec's neck to keep him close, smiling against his mouth. "You do show me."

"And I intend to show you again, plenty of times, before we go home."

Now Magnus is _really_ smiling; both for Alec's words and the stroke of his fingertips over his fly. "I see."

"We can do this for a whole week," Alec adds, stroking firmer as he drops his head to begin mouthing over his neck.

Magnus folds his arms behind Alec's back adjusting his stance a little. He intends to continue this talk of a real _vacation_ once they get back to their apartment.

* * *

"Hey. Magnus. I think we have a friend."

Magnus turns his head still lacing up his walking boot, Alec smiling when he has his attention and gesturing for Magnus to come outside. Magnus quickly double-knots his lace then stands as Alec waves him forward, peering out on to the terrace to find a cat patrolling up and down the terrace wall.

"Oh. We do. And you're beautiful," Magnus adds as he walks towards the cat, hearing it purr even from a few feet away. He raises his hand, flaring his fingers in a quick burst to put a saucer of milk in the cat's path, smiling for the answering chirrup.

"Think he'll still be here when we come back?" Alec asks, squeezing Magnus' shoulders and kissing the back of his head as they watch the cat drink, before he tugs for him to go inside.

"We will see. Are you ready?"

Alec holds his hand up returning to their breakfast table, picking up the two remaining crostata and handing one to Magnus. He takes a bite, covering his mouth as he mumbles, "I think so."

Magnus quickly eats his and licks a spill of jam from his finger, then summons and checks a map. When he's happy he knows their destination Magnus opens a portal, extending his hand for Alec to take. They step through, immediately hit by the smell of olives as they enter the olive grove, both turning to check no unsuspecting Mundane has seen their arrival.

"It's so big," Alec says as he lifts his sunglasses. "But it's still so different than the last one we saw."

"Oh, but that's because this is a small, family-run grove; not a large commercial one," Magnus says as he points in a direction for them to walk.

"Then we should… check in? Let them know we're here?"

"Over there," Magnus says pointing off to a small building to their left, smiling for the hesitance in Alec's voice. "Have no fear. We are not, technically, trespassing. At least, not yet."

"Well," Alec says, looking around him as though checking no one can hear him, "it's not the _trespassing_ I'm concerned about."

Magnus grins, ducking too late for Alec to not know what he's thinking. Alec laughs and drops his hand, tugging Magnus into his side. Months ago now, they'd visited a vineyard in France, getting quite carried away with one another. A quick glamor had saved them from both embarrassment and likely arrest when one of the owners appeared with a group on a tour.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself. For now."

Alec laughs again, disguising it with a clearing of his throat when a man appears out of the building, ushering them closer. Within minutes they have paid for their tour, traipsing behind the man and his son, who translates his father's words in a bored monotone that Alec is entertained by for the entire walk.

With several purchases of olive oil to take home stored away in their apartment, they decide to head into the town center again in search of lunch. Though instead, they make for a small market in the square where they sample everything from honey to focaccia until they are full. After, Alec points out a small tavern that overlooks the beach, turning his face up to the sun as he sits with a soft smile.

"Think we'll be okay here? The view is incredible."

Magnus has to agree. A small cobbled street slopes down to the beach to their side, and their tavern sits on a jutted out piece of rock next to several other similar taverns. There is a fishing boat in the distance, the sunlight shimmering on the water making it appear to be broken one moment then whole the next. And with birds soaring overhead, and numerous people lazing about or walking on the beach below, it is the most peaceful scene Magnus could hope for. Though he does discreetly adjust the shade of their table parasol so that they aren't directly in the sun.

"So, when we take our vacation. You think you want to come somewhere like this again? Or somewhere busier?" Alec asks once they've ordered some wine.

"Well. I suppose there is nothing stopping us from doing both."

"Maybe… start in a city somewhere. Explore a little. Maybe see a show, or take a tour, or something. Then head somewhere like here?"

"Have you somewhere particular in mind?"

Magnus is already excited by the idea of them having a longer break away from New York, though had told himself last night not to get his hopes up. It isn't that he thinks Alec will purposefully change his mind, but the Clave has been known to drop work on the Institute with barely any notice, meaning pushed back plans and rescheduling that has left them both disappointed.

"I don't know? Maybe Greece? Or some Greek Islands, at least. We could go swimming. Maybe hire jet skis. Anything you want."

"Anything _we_ want," Magnus amends for him, his mind already filling with so many possibilities for places he can take him. "But are you sure?"

"About?"

"Us having a vacation?"

"Magnus—"

They are interrupted by the serving of their wine in large glasses that Magnus is convinced each hold half a bottle. The wine is perfect, Alec nodding in encouragement after he tries his first. A tray with several small dishes of grapes, olives, and salted crackers is brought to their table as well. Neither of them are particularly hungry but that doesn't stop them sampling from their tray as they drink.

"So. Are you saying you _don't_ want us to take a vacation?" Alec says a little later, when they've eaten and drank a little more and watched a dog leaping in and out of the waves, being chased by two young children Magnus thinks can't be more than five years old.

"No such thing. I only wanted to be sure that _you_ were sure."

"Magnus," Alec says, laughing, "when was the last time either of us took more than a couple of days away from our work? I honestly can't even remember when we last had a weekend when either one of us wasn't called to do _something_."

"You make a good point," Magnus agrees, certain he can't recall the last full weekend they had free together either. There is always something that needs doing, or someone who requires their help. Not _this_ weekend though, he adds to himself, glad both of them agreed to leave their phones back at the apartment so as not to be disturbed.

"Exactly. I'm probably owed _years_ of time off at this point."

"Years?"

"Well. Maybe not _years_ ," Alec amends, shrugging as he takes another sip of wine. "But enough. I want this with you. If you do."

"Believe me," Magnus says, reaching across the table to take his hand, "I do."

"Then we'll do it. Next month. I'll put it in my schedule, tell Izzy and Jace to… they'll deal with things for a week without too many disasters, right?"

"Well. Izzy might."

Alec laughs and nods, playing with Magnus' fingers. "So maybe I'll just tell Izzy first. Jace nearer the time."

If Jace doesn't know that far in advance, he can't plan too many things that wouldn't be sanctioned, Magnus guesses, with mostly-fond exasperation for Alec's parabatai. "Of course."

"So," Alec says, swirling his thumb over the back of Magnus', "be thinking about somewhere. You know far better than I do."

Magnus already knows the perfect place, though is also sure that by the morning he'll have come up with several more perfect places. They have a little time to plan. "Well. We should just enjoy the rest of our time here first, hmm?"

Alec raises his glass in toast again, and they both turn their attention back to the beach.

* * *

Magnus watches the last of the wine he's pouring trickle into Alec's glass, debating summoning them another bottle. He passes the glass to Alec, returning to his spot in the crook of his arm, watching as Alec raises his leg in the water to watch the water drip back into their hot tub.

"It's good here," Alec says, nodding to their view.

The sun is just beginning to set leaving everything look a little hazy, and dusty. In no time at all Magnus knows there will be no way to tell the sky from the sea.

"It is."

"I don't want to go back yet," Alec says then, groaning as he presses his nose into Magnus' temple.

They are both comfortably drunk having finished a bottle between them at the tavern earlier, stopping for limoncello from a passing cart when walking on the beach, and having more wine when they got back here. Magnus thinks he'll have to do a spell to remove at least a little of the alcohol from their systems before they portal home. And as much as he loves his loft apartment, Magnus shares Alec's wistful sigh at the thought of returning so soon.

"Well. We have that vacation to look forward to."

"We do. And we should do something next weekend," Alec adds, "even if it's just for a night. Even if you just put up your wards and we turn off our phones, and just… stay _in_."

"I like that idea a lot."

"Then we'll do it."

Magnus smiles against Alec's mouth when he leans to kiss him, pushing his glass back on to the side of the tub when Alec moves some more. Magnus laughs as Alec stands suddenly, turning to straddle and sit in Magnus' lap.

"Hi," he says, looping one arm around Magnus' neck as he gets comfortable, before leaning back to take a sip from his glass.

"Well, hello."

"We could… go back early tomorrow? First thing? Maybe I'll use my Stamina rune so… if we don't _sleep_ much tonight, I'll be fine. And you could do that spell you do," Alec adds, prodding a finger against Magnus' chest, his wine sloshing in his glass as he does.

Magnus takes the glass from him and hums when Alec runs his hand over his chest to make sure none spilled. "Well. I thought you said you were busy in the morning?"

"First meeting is at nine. We have time. Unless you need to be back early, of course."

"As it so happens, my first meeting is also not until nine. We can stay here tonight if you want to. Check out wasn't until the morning, anyway."

"Perfect." Alec crosses his arms behind Magnus' head, smiling down at him.

"So," Magnus says, running his hands up Alec's sides before resting them at his waist. "What are we going to do until then?"

Alec moves closer, bending to brush his lips against Magnus'. "Just this."


End file.
